


Fallen

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey serves her time in prison.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

**Chapter 1**

"I said 'Sit down'," as the guard pushed her onto the metal wires of the bare bunk bed. Abbey had momentarily hesitated to follow the guard's order. 

"I am." 

The guard bent down to face the newest inmate at Goffstown. "Oh, we have a smart mouth don't we? Well, let me tell you something. The high and mighty have fallen and you had better get used to it. You may think your former life means a great deal here, but it doesn't. I don't care if you're the Queen of England. You've been convicted of a crime, a serious crime and you're to follow my directions. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." Abbey lowered her eyes, away from the guard's face. She was so full of hatred mixed with fear that she was afraid of what her eyes would say if she looked at her. 

"Good." With that, the metal door clanged shut and Abbey was left to her thoughts. 

She looked around to see her home for the next ten years. A seventy square foot cell with bare, gray concrete block walls would be her world. It had a metal toilet and sink in the corner and two bare shelves built as a part of the opposite wall. She sat on a gray metal bunk bed, each with a two inch plastic mattress. 

Sighing, Abbey took the two sheets she had been issued and made up her bed. She had been allowed to bring a box of personal items with her, but they were still being catalogued and searched for contraband. 

Having nothing else to do, she laid back on the bed and thought of what had happened since she had been led from the courtroom two days ago. 

************ 

From the courthouse, she had been escorted to the Manchester jail and placed in a holding cell with another inmate scheduled for transfer to the women's prison. She had exchanged her clothes for an orange jumpsuit with 'Manchester Jail' written across the back of it. 

The only jewelry she had on at the time was her wedding set. The set Jed had given her on their twentieth wedding anniversary. He had engraved their wedding date inside with the words 'Forever Yours'. Upon admission to the jail, it had been taken off her and placed in a small brown envelope, with the promise it would be given to her lawyer. She would just have keep her love for him in her heart. 

The next day, she had met with Pat and given her a list of things she wanted to take with her to prison. Abbey asked again if she could see her family prior to leaving Manchester, but Pat had told her that the rules didn't allow for a convicted felon to see or talk with their family for the first two months in prison. Adjustment time Pat had called it. 

Prison. That was so hard to believe. She thought she wasn't capable of killing anyone. But that's just what the jury had convicted her of. Of killing her husband. She was still adamant she had done it for love. But doing it for love was not an acceptable reason in the eyes of the law. 

While still in Manchester, she met with the prison liaison to get an understanding of expectations during her prison sentence. The liaison emphasized that life would now be totally different. No special arrangements would be made for her former position in life. She would be expected to work seven days a week at the prison, share a cell with another inmate, and obey all the rules. The liaison told her it was not going to be easy. The kind of people she would be dealing with had no patience with the powerful that had fallen out of grace. But Abbey knew she could make it through anything. It was just another challenge in her life. One of many. 

The Secret Service had pulled all of the agents off her detail. She wouldn't need them in prison. 

Early the second day, both women were awaken early, fed breakfast and prepared for the journey to their next destination. Before she left her cell, her hands were handcuffed to her waist and her feet shackled. Shuffling, she made her way to the basement, where the prison van waited for their passengers. Helped into the van by the guards, she settled in for the drive to Goffstown. 

As the van left the jail's basement, photographers were there taking pictures. Abbey wanted to hide from them but couldn't. She was belted in her seat with her hands shackled. One of the guards laughed. "Well, that's going to make one of those guys very wealthy." Abbey only cringed and kept her mouth shut. 

She shared the trip to Goffstown and the women's prison with the other inmate and three guards. Quite an abrupt change for someone who had been driven in the finest limousines for eight years. 

Upon arrival, she was ushered into a common area, where she was ordered to disrobe. After a search for contraband, she was escorted to a communal bathroom, where she and the other inmate shared the shower. After finishing, she was given a clean uniform to wear, this one with the words "Property of New Hampshire Board of Corrections" across the back. Her identification number was on a strip of material across her chest. 

Handcuffed again, she was escorted to a cell block where she was placed in closed custody, essentially solitary confinement, until further evaluation could take place. It was mainly done for her safety, but it did nothing for her mental health. 

Now, Abigail Ann Bartlet, former First Lady of the United States, former Chief of Thoracic Surgery at Massachusetts General, was prisoner number 160753. 


	2. Fallen 2

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After a restless night the lights and horn blared at six. Because she was still under evaluation, Abbey was not allowed to mix with the general population. Breakfast was shoved through an opening in her cell door. Powdered eggs, burnt bacon, and a small paper cup of bitter coffee were to keep her satisfied until the next meal. 

Later in the morning, her box of personal belongings was brought to her cell. All items had been opened and examined. 'What did they think she was going to slip on a knife or something in the deodorant?' Abbey gave a sarcastic laugh at that thought. 

Looking through the jumbled mess, she realized that the three photographs she had chosen had been taken out of their frames and the frames discarded. 

Her favorite one was the family picture taken the month before they left Washington. A smiling Bartlet clan looked back at the official White House photographer. Abbey remembered the occasion quite well. They had just returned from the December taping of "Christmas in Washington" and they were all feeling happy and contented. Charlie was in the picture, smiling at Zoey. It was a week before they were to get married. 

The second picture was a causal shot of her and Jed in the barn on the farm in Manchester. He looked so healthy, so virile. That's the way she wanted to remember him. Strong and healthy. Not like he looked the last three or so years, from the China trip until he died. No. She was determined to remember the good times. 

The third picture was one of the farm. So many good memories there. Children growing up. Jed and her relaxing there through eight hectic years in Washington. It had been their sanctuary. Truly the one place that was their home. 

Now, it had been closed up for God knows how long. She knew Bill, the family lawyer, would see to its upkeep, but without her and the family, it was just a shell of what it had been. Liz had promised to watch over it while she was gone. Liz was also given responsibility over the trust and Abbey's financial issues, although she doubted there would be much need for money in prison. The other two girls were not living nearby, so the main responsibility would fall to Liz to do a lot. 'But Liz is tough. She's a Bartlet.' 

'Hell', she thought. 'So am I. And I will get through this.' 

And Abbey would need every bit of strength over the next years. 


	3. Fallen 3

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Over the next few days, Abbey met with various people at the prison. 

She had a physical exam by the medical staff. 'Well, that's what they called it,' Abbey thought. She had done a more thorough in her first year of medical school. The only problem noted was her high blood pressure. The same drug that she had been on for years was prescribed. She would have to come to the infirmary each day so the nurse could prove that she swallowed it and wasn't developing a stash. Just another one of the lack of trust issues that she would have to face over the next ten years. 

She met with a psychologist who put her through a battery of tests. She tried not to second guess her examiner, but it was hard when she had given the tests herself during her psychiatric rotation. 

Then she met with the vocational consultant who tried to find out what prison job she was best suited for. She couldn't do hard physical labor and her medical training was of no use here. Finally, the consultant thought she might do well in the prison kitchen. 

Another abrupt change in her life. Now she would be cooking for over a hundred people each day instead of deciding menus and the appropriate wine for each course for dinners of two hundred and fifty people in the East Room. 

Finally, she met with the warden. 

Handcuffed, Abbey was ushered into his office and pushed down into a chair facing the warden's desk. Abbey didn't like the way the man looked at her. He looked her all over and then smiled. Or was it the same smirk the DA had had during the trial? 

"Well, Abigail Bartlet." The sneer was quite evident in his voice. "Welcome to your home for the next ten years. Do you like your accommodations? I know you're used to the finest sheets and the classiest accommodations but they're the best you'll going to get. It's not the White House, is it? In fact, it's about as far removed from the White House as one can get." 

Abbey tried to keep her anger under the surface and didn't respond to his bait. 

The lack of response only seemed to anger the warden. "Well, let me tell you something, MRS. Bartlet, you're here because you murdered your husband. Yeah, that's what the court says. You murdered the President of the United States. Now, I didn't ever vote for him, but that doesn't matter. Justice has spoken and now you're here for ten years. Ten whole years. Do you realize how long that is? Do you realize how many things will happen without you?" 

Abbey gripped her fingers, trying not to lash out at this man who dared talk to her in this manner. 

"Well, you won't get any special privileges here. You won't get your gowns, your quality cuisine, your every wish. You're in prison lady, because you committed murder. And you will stay here until you serve every last day of your sentence. I will make very sure of that. You'll do whatever is asked of you, no matter how repulsive you might find it. And you know, I don't think you'll be well liked among the population. But that's not my worry. Let me give you one piece of advice: do whatever you are asked to do and you'll survive. Otherwise, your children should go ahead and plan your funeral." 

Abbey was shocked at the rawness of this conversation. She had never experienced such a blunt discussion. But then, she had never been in prison before, either. 

The warden motioned to the guard that the conversation was over. Abbey was pulled out of the chair and taken back to her cell. Her handcuffs were removed and the metal door clanged shut once more. 

Abbey still had not gotten used to the sound and shuddered as the door closed. She was fed supper in her cell, still not mixing with the other prisoners. 

But that would change in the morning. Reality for the next ten years would begin at six am. 

She only hoped she was strong enough for it. 


	4. Fallen 4

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It didn't take long for the other inmates to find out who their newest prisoner was. Gossip traveled fast in prison. 

The guard turned on the lights and horn at six the next morning. "Everybody Up!" Looking into the now occupied cell, the guard had a few words for the newest inmate. "Oh, you're my new responsibility. Well, let me tell you. You won't get any special treatment from me or anybody else. And you had better get used to it. Now, let's go." Abbey left her cell and walked to the kitchen. The rest of her life had begun. She would have to take it day by day. Each day of the next four thousand. 

When she returned that night, she just wanted to lie down and sleep. A headache had started about noon and was only getting more intense. But she had a cellmate. 

As she walked toward her cell, a hand was hanging through the bars. 

When she got to the door, a large woman blocked her way. 

"I'm sorry, this is my cell." 

"Honey, this is our cell. I'm your new cellmate." 

Abbey had the impression that she would at least have a cell to herself. But apparently that was not to be. 

Abbey automatically went into the First Lady, plastered smile mode. "Hi, I'm Abigail Bartlet. Glad to ..." 

"Hell, honey, I know who you are. We all do. You murdered your husband, didn't you?" 

Abbey couldn't respond. 

"Move lady." The guard shoved her into the cell and the door clanged shut behind her. 

Abbey sat down on her lower bunk, exhausted from her first day in the kitchen. 

"I said you murdered your husband, didn't you? You're the First Lady of the United States, aren't you? And you murdered the President?" her new cellmate sneered. 

Abbey looked at her cellmate in pure disgust. "I was the First Lady of the United States. Right now, I'm just Abigail Bartlet." Abbey didn't feel like getting in a fight with this woman on her first night. 

"Okay, Miss Abbey. Whatever. But we all know you murdered your husband for the money. That's the way it always is. Money over love." 

Abbey tried to control her temper, but this woman was accusing her of murder of the only man she ever truly loved and murdering him for money. She had given Jed the extra morphine out of love. Damnit, it was out of love. 

As she tried to restrain her temper, Abbey developed a sudden, sharp headache. Being a physician, she knew the symptoms of a hypertensive crisis and knew that she needed help right away. 

Abbey struggled to get up off the bed, but was unable to do so before she lost consciousness. 

Soon there was nothing but darkness. 


	5. Fallen 5

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Fancy Lady's passed out," Abbey's cellmate screamed. 

The last thing her cellmate needed was another murder charge. She was in for life after being found guilty of murdering both her husband and her daughter. 

The guards came to check out the screaming. 

"What's the matter, honey?" 

"Look for yourself, dammit. She just passed out in the middle of our little chat." 

The two guards tool a look at their newest prisoner and decided that maybe they needed to check on her. 

"Get back." They motioned for Rhonda to move away from the door. "Back up against the wall." 

Rhonda complied. "Sure. This bitch ain't worth another murder charge on my record." 

The guards unlocked the door and lifted Abbey's limp body out the door before locking it behind them. They then moved her to the infirmary. 

Upon arrival to the infirmary, Abbey's blood pressure was found to be astronomical. The nurse on duty, in phone consultation with the prison doctor, diagnosed a stress-induced hypertensive episode and she was immediately moved to the local hospital. 

When Abbey finally woke, she was in a hospital bed, handcuffed to the bedrail and a uniformed guard sitting in the room. 

"Where am I? What's wrong?" 

"If it ain't sleeping beauty. Decided to join us?" Again, the sneer in the voice told Abbey that her life in prison would be very hard. 

Abbey was confused. The nurse came in at that moment. 

"Hon, you're in the hospital in Goffstown. Your blood pressure got dangerously high and we're treating it. How do you feel?" 

"Like a truck ran over me." 

"That should go away soon. Let me check your vital signs. And we'll see what's next." 

Abbey smiled softly at the use of Jed's favorite expression. Her memories were the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. 


	6. Fallen 6

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

About an hour later, the doctor came and discharged her back to the jail infirmary. Once she had regained consciousness, the state would no longer pay for her care in the hospital. 

In the jail infirmary, she saw a medical tech once an hour. She would come in, take Abbey's blood pressure and leave. Her regular medication was restarted and gradually her blood pressure returned to near normal. 

The next day, she was well enough to go back to her cell. 

And her cellmate was still there. 

"Well, aren't you special? Got to rest for two whole days." 

"I had a problem." 

"Yeah, Miss Abbey, you have a problem. You're in prison for murder. I would say that's a big problem." 

"What's your name?" 

"My name is Rhonda Small." 

Abbey hid a grin. Her name may be Small, but her size was not. 

"What did you do?" 

"Murdered my husband and my daughter." 

Abbey shuddered. She had never been around such people in her life. 

"Did you do it?" 

"Hell, did you do it? What we say in public may be different from the reality. Did you do it?" 

Abbey looked at Rhonda and then looked down at her hands. "Yes. And I took responsibility for it. I did it out of love." 

"Yeah, me too." 


	7. Fallen 7

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Soon the days settled into a routine. Up by six, in the kitchen until six in the evening. Back to her cell and then lights out at ten. Rhonda kept being her obnoxious self but Abbey was determined to get along. 

Showers twice a week, television an hour each evening if she had the energy to watch anything. But she usually just went to bed. She didn't do much exercise because of her work schedule. 

Pat came to see her, but there was no good news. An appeal had been filed but it wouldn't be heard for months. Abbey still asked if there was any chance of parole while on appeal but Pat said no. The judge had made it quite clear that she was to serve her sentence while the appeal was in progress. 

Two months passed routinely. Her blood pressure kept fluctuating, but nothing severe. 

Thanksgiving came and went. The only difference was that she was cooking turkey for the inmates instead of her own family in the kitchen at the farm. Abbey tried to keep busy so she couldn't think about what was going on in her old world. The family gathered around the big table. Everybody laughing and telling jokes and stories on each other. Jed cutting the turkey and taking his favorite turkey leg before anybody had a chance to grab it. Yeah, that world was no longer available to her. 

Christmas was excruciating. No word from Ellie but Liz and Zoey had sent packages. But due to prison rules the packages had been opened and examined before they were given to her. Underwear, toiletries, that kind of thing was a far cry from the clothes and jewelry she had received the past Christmases. Midnight mass at the local church. Afterwards, she and Jed would lie on the sofa and just hold each other while looking at the lights on the tree. The hugging that would lead to something more serious. God, how she missed those nights. 

Soon the new year arrived. 2008. Abbey would rather forget the previous year. But instead of gowns, diamonds, and champagne, she cooked until six, went to her cell, and went to sleep. This year would be no different than the last few months of last year. 


	8. Fallen 8

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Finally, the first family visiting day arrived. Abbey was notified that she would have thirty minutes to talk with her visitors and then it was back to the kitchen. 

She was escorted into the dayroom and seated at a table. There could be no touching and when it was time to leave, it was time to leave. She would be under observation at all times. 

Soon she saw Liz and Zoey coming in the opposite door. Zoey had brought along the baby. 

"Mom! I've missed you so much!" Zoey was crying even before she reached Abbey, her arms outstretched. 

Abbey pulled away. "Remember, Zoey, I can't touch you," although her arms were aching to do just that. 

Zoey pulled back and sat down at the table. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I've missed you so much." 

"Yes, hon, I have too." 

"You don't look good, Mom." 

"Liz, I'm as good as I can be, considering everything." 

Both girls were appalled at Abbey's condition. 

Dark circles under her eyes, gray streaked hair of uneven lengths, hands rough and raw, nails cracked. It was obvious that Abbey had lost a great deal of weight. Her features were gaunt. 

"Mom, how are you?" 

"I'm fine. Let's talk about you. Zoey, how's Charlie?" 

"He's fine, Mom. He really likes what he's doing and I'm so proud of him. And baby CJ, as you can see is growing by leaps and bounds." Abbey's heart ached not to be able to hold her grandson. 

After a few more minutes, Abbey asked about her other daughter. 

"How's Ellie?" 

Liz and Zoey exchanged glances. "She's fine, Mom." 

"I see those glances. What's going on?" 

Liz shrugged her shoulders and turned to face her mother. 

"Ellie got married last week. Apparently she's known Tom for a while and they just decided to get married on the spur of the moment." 

"Married? Ellie got married?" 

"Yeah. He's nice. Doug and I went down for the ceremony. Zoey and Charlie came from DC. It was very small, just family. In fact, here's a snapshot of Ellie and Tom." 

Liz placed the photo on the table and slid it toward her mother. 

Abbey tried not to cry in front of the girls, but it was hard. She had missed the most important day in Ellie's life. Because of what she had done, she couldn't be there for Ellie. 

The guard came over and said visiting time was up. Abbey wanted desperately to hug the girls, especially her grandson, but couldn't. She had to sit there and watch as they left the dayroom. 

Back to freedom. 

Back to the reality that she had once known. 

Clutching the photo, she was returned to the kitchen to finish her shift. 

It was not until she was taken back to her cell that she finally let the tears flow. It had finally hit her that her life had been changed forever and there was nothing she could do about it. 

Watching her children leave without her made it real. Only too real. 


	9. Fallen 9

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next big occasion was her birthday. Cards arrived from the Liz and Zoey, but not from Ellie. Toby and CJ sent a card as well as Josh and Donna. Donna sent a picture of Leo Thomas Lyman. They had had a boy, and just as Josh promised, he had named the baby after his mentor and friend. Leo looked just like his daddy, if you ignored his blond curls. 

Abbey lay on her bunk that night and thought about all the fancy birthdays she had experienced while in the White House. The gala parties, the intimate dinners, the official visits to foreign countries. Especially that night where she had gotten drunk with CJ, Donna and Amy in the Residence. She had paid for it the next day, but they had had a great time that night. 

The fancy dresses, the gourmet food, the champagne and wine that flowed freely for all those special occasions. That was such a long time ago. A lifetime ago. And she would never know that life again. 

She had given up her medical license on one of those birthdays. Gave up her identity to help her husband. He had said that they would fight it, but Abbey knew what the ending would be. Just like this ending. She had stood by her principles on that night as well. She had given it up voluntarily and then had never gotten around to filing the paperwork to retrieve it after they left Washington. Jed's illness had taken all of her time. She had made him her priority. 

But that was ages ago. That was a completely different life from the one she was living now. And that life had no place in her mind. She had to deal only with the present. And surviving the future. 

She turned on her side and cried herself to sleep. There would be no fancy dress tonight, no fancy food. No hugs and kisses from her family. For the next ten years she would celebrate her birthday in the same way. Alone and separated from those she loved. 


	10. Fallen 10

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Life went on. She saw Liz each month and Zoey made several trips with CJ, who continued to grow in spurts. He began to look more and more like his daddy and it brightened Abbey's drab existence to see him. 

Rhonda was an obnoxious cellmate, but Abbey was trying to make the best of it. She put up with everything, just as the warden suggested she do. 

One night, however, Abbey wouldn't take it any longer. 

Rhonda had been trying to talk with her after a particularly stressful day. All Abbey wanted to do was sleep. 

"And you know that Roberta, the woman that knifed the…" 

"Please be quiet. I'm tired and have a headache." 

"You can't tell me to be quiet. I have as much right as you to do talk however long and whatever I want to. Now, about Roberta…" 

"I said, SHUT UP! I'm tired and just want some quiet." 

Rhonda lowered her voice and turned to face Abbey. "You told me to do what?" 

"I said to shut up. I'm tired of your yammering on without any thought to anyone else." 

"Well, Miss High and Mighty, this ain't the White House and you can't tell me what to do. If I want to talk, I will." 

Abbey could sense what was about to happen, but her anger took control. She had kept her mouth shut for the past six months, but tonight she had reached her limit. 

She sat up on the side of the bed in order to look at her cellmate. 

"No, you'll be quiet." 

"Are you gonna make me?" 

"Yeah." Abbey stood to face off with Rhonda. 

She didn't see the hand come from below. 

Rhonda plunged the knife deep into Abbey's abdomen. 

A burning pain shot through Abbey's body. Her orange jumpsuit turned red as it became saturated with blood. 

Shocked, Abbey looked down at the stain spreading across her front. 

She looked back to see Rhonda step away and smile. "I said, are you gonna make me? Well, hon, I made you." 

Abbey collapsed, reaching out and trying to get attention from her attacker. 

"Help me," she pleaded with Rhonda as the blood now spread onto the concrete floor. 

"Nope. You're a doctor. What do they say, 'Physician heal thyself'? You fix it." 

In spite of the intense pain, Abbey tried to yell but no words would leave her mouth. She knew she was losing too much blood and felt herself getting weaker. She needed help right away. 

But no help was forthcoming. Her last thought before darkness overtook her was her desire to be buried next to Jed. 


	11. Fallen 11

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rhonda sat down on Abbey's bunk, looking at the blood spreading from her cellmate's body. But she made no effort to call for help. 

The guard making routine rounds noted Abbey's crumpled, bloody form on the floor of her cell. 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"How the hell do I know? Why don't you come in and find out?" 

Picking up his walkie-talkie, he called for assistance. 

"Stand back, Rhonda. I don't want you to come near us. Do you understand?" 

Rhonda grunted and moved to the back wall. 

The guards, who had arrived in response for the call for help, picked up Abbey's limp body and placed it on a stretcher, which was then carried to the infirmary. 

But the prison infirmary was not a trauma unit. All they could was to start an IV and supply oxygen. An ambulance was called for the short ride to the trauma center in Manchester. The local Goffstown hospital was not equipped to deal with the seriousness of her injury. 

Upon arrival a quick assessment was made and Abbey was taken directly into surgery. The knife had punctured her pancreas and stomach and she had lost a great deal of blood. 

***** 

"Liz, telephone. It's the hospital calling." Doug offered the phone to his wife. 

"Hospital? Why would they be calling? It's really late." 

"I don't know. They asked to speak to you. Here, talk to them." 

"Hello?" 

"Mrs. Westin?" 

"Yes?" 

"This is Dr. Marks at Manchester General. Your mother was just brought in from the prison in Goffstown with serious injuries and extensive blood loss. She's been taken to emergency surgery. We're notifying you as her next of kin." 

Looking at Doug, Liz continued the conversation. "Mom? How bad is she? What happened? Where is she right now?" 

"She's extremely critical and has been taken to emergency surgery. That's all the information I have. Sorry." 

"Okay. I'll be right there. Thank you for calling." 

"You're welcome. By the way, Mrs. Westin, I'm a supporter of your mother and what she did. Too many people wouldn't have had the courage to help in the way she did. I just wanted you to know that." 

"Thanks, Dr. Marks. I appreciate that. I'll be right there." 

"Yes, ma'am. I would hurry." 

Liz gasped but managed to answer him anyway. "I'll be right there." 

Hanging up the phone, Liz grabbed her coat, purse and with shaking hands, the door knob. "Doug, I'll call you when I know something." 

"Give her my love, Liz." 

"I will. Gotta go." A brief kiss and she was on her way out to the car. Hurriedly, she pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the hospital not knowing what she would face. But she had to be there. She had to be as strong as her mother. 


	12. Fallen 12

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After four hours of surgery, Abbey was transferred to ICU. 

Per protocol, one foot was chained to the bed. Even unconscious, the rules mandated that the prisoner had to be restrained. 

Liz asked to sit by her bedside and was granted permission. She took her mother's hand and lightly stroked over the redness and roughness. She looked into her mother's lined face. The darkness under the eyes, the splotchiness of her skin, the gray hair. Liz looked at her nails. Those nails that were always done perfectly, with just the right shade of polish, were now cracked and uneven. 

Prison was not a kind place for a woman used to a gentler lifestyle. 

******* 

The next day, Abbey gradually regained consciousness, the loss of blood being the major hindrance to a faster recovery. The first thing she noted was Liz sitting by the side of the bed, holding her hand. Quiet tears started flowing down the side of her face. The last thing she wanted Liz to do was to worry about her. 

"Hi." Abbey smiled as she saw her oldest sitting by the side of the bed. "Where am I?" 

"You're in the hospital in Manchester. The local hospital couldn't handle your injuries." 

Abbey then remembered what had happened. "How long?" 

"It happened yesterday." 

Abbey nodded. "How bad is it?" She grimaced as her involuntary movement sent waves of pain through her body. 

"The knife punctured your stomach and nicked the pancreas. You've lost a great deal of blood as well. According to the doctor, you're very lucky." 

"Yeah. Who else knows?" 

"Everybody. Mom, it's in all the papers and also on the news networks. It's always news when something happens to you." 

"Does Ellie know?" 

Liz turned her eyes away. "Yeah. I called her. All she said was thanks for calling and hung up." 

More tears flowed down Abbey's face. She had hoped that maybe Ellie would come and see her, but there had been no communication with her since the trial. The other two girls had kept her current but that was not the same as seeing her and talking with her in person. It was tearing Abbey apart. Ellie and Abbey had had such a special relationship most of their lives. But ever since Jed's death and the trial, things had taken such a negative turn. 

"It'll be okay. Ellie will come back. She will. She has to." 

Abbey heard Liz's desperation which reflected her own. But Ellie hadn't come back, and Abbey knew she wouldn't. 

"Mom, you need to get some rest. I'll leave for a while, but I'll come back. I promise." 

"Okay, sweetie. Thanks. I love you." 

Liz leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you too." 


	13. Fallen 13

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Millie had not seen Abbey since the trial. 

When she heard about the attack on the news, she came to Manchester, in hope of seeing her best friend. 

She got permission and quietly entered Abbey's room. Millie gasped when she saw her best friend's condition. 

Prison had taken the former First Lady and chewed her up. And it had only been six months. 

"Abbey, are you awake?" 

Abbey's head turned toward the voice. "Oh, Millie! I'm so glad to see you." 

Millie grabbed Abbey's rough and chafed hand and gave her a kiss. 

"How have you been?" Millie could see how it had been, but she wanted to give Abbey a chance to talk. 

"Okay, I guess. Prison isn't easy." 

Millie almost replied 'I can see that.' But didn't. 

Instead she replied, "How are you doing?" 

"Millie, I said I was fine. How are you? Did the board pull your medical license?" 

"Yeah, about three months ago. I'm consulting with a pharmaceutical company in Boston. But when I heard what happened, I just had to come see you." 

Millie and Abbey spoke for a few more minutes before Abbey started to show exhaustion, even at this brief visit. 

"Okay, Abbey. I'll try and write to you." 

"Thanks. I need to hear from you. I really do." 

"I'll write. I promise." 

Millie leaned over and gave Abbey a quick kiss on the forehead. She hoped her eyes would not convey the worry she felt. 

"Bye, Abbey." 

"Bye. And thanks for coming." 

With that, Millie left the room. 

She ran into Liz, who was just returning to her mother's side. 

"Hi. Your Mom looks terrible. How much weight has she lost?" 

" I don't know. She won't tell me. Just tries to change the subject." 

"Okay, Liz. Keep in touch. If you need me, give me a call. I may not be a practicing physician, but I still have contacts." 

Liz hugged her. "Thanks, Aunt Millie. You're a true friend." 


	14. Fallen 14

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 14**

A few days later, there was a knock on Abbey's hospital door. The guard stuck her head in the room and noted that her assignment was awake. "You've got some company." 

Abbey straightened up and tried to cover up the hospital gown she had on. But the leg restraint kept her from moving too far. 

Much to her surprise, Annie and Gus entered the room and ran to their grandmother's side. Liz and Doug came in right behind them. 

"Nana! I've missed you so much!" Annie's words brought tears to Abbey's eyes. 

"Nana!" Gus must have grown two inches since Abbey had seen him during the last family dinner they had had before she was sentenced. 

"They insisted on coming Mom. We thought it would be okay." Liz and Doug had decided not to submit the children to the stress of seeing their grandmother in prison, so it had been a while since Abbey had seen her two oldest grandchildren. And it meant a great deal for Abbey to see what fine young people they were becoming. 

Hugging each child the best she could, she finally could answer them. "I've missed you two so very much. How's school?" 

Annie, the spitting image of her grandmother in gentler days, smiled. "Nana, I made honors again this semester. That's six in a row. I just love Norte Dame. It's such a cool place. And I'm thinking about grad school. Think I could follow Grandpa and get in the London School of Economics?" 

Abbey leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Yes, Annie, I think you can do anything you want to. You're smart, just like your Grandpa." 

"And you. You're a doctor." 

Abbey's heart fell. "Was a doctor Annie. Was. Being an economist is a much better profession." 

Turning to her maturing grandson, Abbey asked him what was special in his life. 

He smiled shyly. 

"Gus, tell your Nana what's going on." 

Still smiling, Gus finally replied. "I've got a girlfriend." 

"You do? That's great. "What's her name?" 

"Lucy. She's a girl in my class and I'm thinking about asking her out. Do you think I should?" 

Abbey reached over as far as she could but couldn't quite make contact. The leg restraint, thankfully hidden under the sheets, made that impossible. "Come here, Gus." He finally moved within reach and Abbey hugged him tightly. "Yes, I think you should ask Lucy out." 

Gus smiled at the advice. "Okay, I think I will." 

"I love both of you so much. You know that don't you?" 

"Yes. And Nana, we miss you. When are you coming home?" Gus asked innocently. 

The adults gasped as they realized what he had asked. But Abbey squared her shoulders and answered. "Gus, like I told you when I left, it will be a long time. You'll be grown by the time I probably see you again. And Annie, I'll probably miss your wedding and your first baby." 

Annie fought back tears as she hugged her grandmother one more time. "No you won't, Nana. I'll wait for you." 

Liz spoke up quickly. "It's time to go folks. I told you that Nana was sick and she needs her rest. Give her one more kiss and then let's go." 

Both children hugged their grandmother, not knowing when they could do this again. 

"Bye, Nana. Remember, we love you." 

Through the threatened tears, Abbey responded. "Remember I do too." As the door closed on the departing family, Abbey broke into deep sobs. The pain of separation and loneliness overcame her one more time. Her actions had once again caused her and her family pain. 'When will I stop paying for it? When?' The question remained unanswered. 


	15. Fallen 15

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After a week spent in the hospital recovering from her injuries, Abbey was returned to her now empty cell. 

Rhonda had been moved to another location and had been charged with attempted murder. But Abbey doubted that anything would come of it. It hadn't taken her long to figure out some of the norms in prison. 

As far as she knew, there were no plans to put anybody in her cell. According to Pat, the news of her attack had put pressure on the prison to keep her out of harm's way. So Abbey faced solitary confinement. 

But was solitary confinement best? 

At first, Abbey thought so. 

But as the days wore on, she realized that she thrived on human companionship. On human contact. Even the worst kind. 

She tried to be friendly to the inmates in the kitchen, but soon realized that was not the best approach. The monthly contact with Liz was the only thing keeping her sane and the frequent letters from Millie and Zoey. Otherwise, she had very little interaction with other human beings. 

Every night, she was usually so tired that she went right to bed and slept until the next morning. 

This routine continued for several months until one particular night. 

Abbey was being escorted back to her cell when the new male guard took a different route. She half-way noticed, but didn't worry about it until the guard pushed open a stairway door and pushed her inside. 

The door clanged shut. Since this was an exit only stairway, the door to each level locked behind whoever was exiting. And only the guards had the key to open it. 

Abbey abruptly woke from her usual post-work stupor. 

"What's going on?" She frantically looked about for some help but there was none, so she turned to face her guard. 

"I want you, Ms. First Lady. I've been waiting for over nine months to be assigned to you and now I can have you." He moved to restrain her arms and place his lips on hers. 

Abbey struggled against his actions. "NO!" 

She twisted, trying to get away from his advances. 

He continued to restrain her arms and tried to pin her body against the wall of the stairway. 

She twisted against his motions, not comprehending exactly where she was. Her only thought was to escape his advances. 

In one motion, she twisted free and tumbled head first down the flight of stairs in front of her. 

She landed at the bottom of the stairs, her limbs twisted in unusual positions. 

Blood seeped from the back of her head and pooled on the concrete floor. 

No movement was detected. 

The guard, figuring she was dead, ran. 

Abbey lay alone, unconscious and bleeding. 


	16. Fallen 16

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 16**

A few minutes later a supervisor used that staircase to quickly get back to a meeting in the administrative wing. 

As he turned the corner, he saw a body, lying on the landing, bleeding from the head. As he leaned down to check, a sinking feeling occurred as he noted who the prisoner was. Abigail Bartlet lay bleeding, unconscious, and in a heap of twisted limbs. 

He quickly ascertained that the prisoner was still alive and called out on his walkie-talkie the emergency code. Guards and medical personnel scrambled to respond. 

She was gently lifted onto a back board and strapped to the board so she couldn't move. A quick assessment by the medical office confirmed the worse. A serious head injury which would require a specialist, one not available in Goffstown. 

Again, an ambulance was called and Abbey was transferred to Manchester where a neurosurgeon was standing by to assess and possibly operate. 

Again, Liz was called and she raced to the hospital, only to find her mother again in surgery. Surgery that, if successful, would hopefully save her mother's life. 

Again. 

After six hours of surgery, Abbey was transferred to ICU. Again, Liz sat by her bedside, waiting for her to regain consciousness. Liz held her mother's hand and stoked her face, aware of the bandage which had been placed around Abbey's head and the tube in her mouth keeping her alive. 

But this time, Liz had called Millie just prior to leaving for the hospital. She arrived from Boston an hour later. 

Both women waited anxiously for Abbey to wake up. 

Again, a restraint had been placed on Abbey's leg and a guard sat outside her cubicle. It made the other two women mad as hell to see the person they loved treated that way, but down deep they understood the so-called 'rules'. 

About three am, Abbey started the restlessness, a good sign that she was awakening from the anesthesia. 

"Abbey." 

"Mom." 

In their own way, they tried to reach into Abbey's very being. 

Her eyes fluttered, even as the heart monitor skipped a beat or so. 

Abbey struggled but finally opened her eyes and focused on the voices. Familiar voices. Loving voices. 

Struggling to talk in spite of the ventilator tube, Liz stopped her. 

"No Mom, you still have the breathing tube in." 

Abbey gradually realized that and stopped trying to speak. But her eyes were full of fear. 

Both Liz and Millie saw that. And it worried them even more. 


	17. Fallen 17

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Millie placed a few calls, and was able to get a copy of the prison incident report faxed to her. 

As she was reading it, Millie thought it didn't make much sense for the prison to call it an accident. Abbey was always escorted by a guard. Always. And what was she doing in that stairwell? Only guards had keys to the stairwell. And that particular stairwell was not on the most direct path from the kitchen to her cell. 

When Millie expressed her concerns to Liz, she was appalled. How could they hurt her mother? According to Pat's reports she was a model prisoner. She did her job and stayed to herself. So why? 

************* 

Later that day, Abbey was breathing on her own, but she remained in ICU. 

Liz and Millie took turns sitting by her bedside. Liz had called Zoey and told her about the accident, but didn't share her suspicions. She talked to Ellie and pleaded with her to come to Manchester. But all Ellie said was that she would think about it. 

That evening, Abbey was staying awake for longer periods of time. 

Liz pulled a chair by her bedside and decided that this was the time. 

"Mom, how did you fall?" 

Abbey turned her head away from her daughter's inquiring eyes. 

Liz pulled her mother's face back toward her. "The report on your so called accident doesn't make any sense. How did you get to that stairwell? Only guards have keys to ... Oh my God! Mom. Was a guard attacking you? Did he…." 

Abbey spoke quickly. "No, Liz, he didn't do anything. I guess I fell before he could. I only remember vaguely that he was trying to kiss me and I fell as I twisted out of his attempt to restrain me." 

"Mom, you can't go back there. It's not safe." 

"Liz, I have no choice. It's the only women's prison in New Hampshire and I've been convicted. I have to go back." 

"They'll kill you if you go back." 

"Yeah. But I have no choice." 

She hated the guards. Not every one, but there always seemed to be a few who wanted to take her down a notch. They talked about her being so high and mighty at one time, but it wouldn't be that way in prison. Abbey knew there was no way to inform anybody. It would have only made her life more miserable. 


	18. Fallen 18

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Millie and Liz both tried to prevent Abbey from going back. They called in Pat and Bill in an attempt to find a legal means of keeping her out. But there were no legal grounds available. 

The only thing in Abbey's favor was the uproar in the press over the incident. So much so that the warden made a statement to the press expressing his outrage at the incident and sympathy for the victim. He pledged that no further harm would come to his most famous inmate. 

But Abbey had to go back so she was returned to her cell to recover. Once the medical staff felt she was able, she was also returned to kitchen duty. 

******************* 

Because of their fear over the Abbey's safety, Millie and Liz made an appointment with the warden. 

Entering his office, both Liz and Millie immediately picked up the negative attitude of the warden toward Abbey. 

Once he opened his mouth, they knew for sure. 

"So, Mrs. Bartlet asked you to come see me. Can't she make her own appointments or is she so special that she still requires a secretary to do her bidding?" 

Millie touched Liz's arm to remind her to maintain her temper. 

"No. Mrs. Bartlet doesn't know we're here. We have found out that she's been experiencing some trouble from the guards." 

"What kind of trouble?" The warden looked at each woman, trying to determine what they knew. 

"Her accident was no accident. A guard was attacking her in the stairwell when she fell and hit her head." 

"I have no clue what you're talking about. The guards here are all professionals and do not in any way abuse the prisoners. The guard in question was absolved of any involvement in her incident. It was an unfortunate accident. Mrs. Bartlet is just a disgruntled prisoner complaining. We get unfounded complaints all the time from our guests. You know we get the worse kind here, and your mother was convicted of killing your father. Hell, she killed the former President of the United States." 

Millie increased the pressure on Liz's arm when she felt Liz tense. He was talking about Liz's parents, but right now was not the time to express the anger they both had over the situation. 

"Sir, I trust that your guards are professional, but I think that you should start an investigation on this matter. The media would love a story like this. I don't think it would reflect positively on the institution or on the state." 

The warden stood up and walked toward where the women were sitting. "Is that a threat, Ms. Griffith? You got your license revoked for your role in the President's death. It's just by the grace of God that you're not here with your friend." 

Millie stood to face the warden at his level. "No, sir. It is not a threat. It's a statement. I'm not frightened to take on the whole system if it means my friend is safe." 

Millie turned and motioned to Liz that the meeting was over. "Come on Liz. Our conversation is finished with this gentleman. There's nothing more to say." 

They both walked to the car in silence. Only when they were safely in the car, heading back to Manchester, did any conversation take place. 

"How could he say those things? He was lying, Millie. He was lying." 

"I know Liz. I know. But let's give him a couple of weeks and then we can start up the food chain. Your parents are still highly regarded in this state and in this country. We will get to the bottom of it. I promise." 

Through her tears, Liz voiced her greatest fear. "But will Mom be alive in a couple of weeks?" 

Millie tried not to share her goddaughter's tears. "I hope so. I pray so." 

**************************** 

When Liz got home, Doug told her that Ellie had called and needed Liz to call her right away. 

Did that mean she was coming to Manchester to see her mother? Liz prayed that was the reason. 

"Hello, Ellie. It's Liz…..Ellie, why are you crying? What's wrong?" 

"It's Tom. He's been in an accident and the doctors are saying he's brain dead. They want to stop the ventilator. Oh Liz, I don't know what to do." 

The black cloud hovering over her family just got larger. 

After talking for a few more minutes with Ellie, Liz called Zoey and told her what was going on. Zoey said that she would leave CJ with Charlie and drive to Baltimore to be with Ellie. 

"Before I hang up, how's Mom? Have you seen her recently?" 

Liz was still not ready to share her findings with the other two. "She's fine, Zoey. She's back to work in the kitchen. She's fine." 

Liz hated lying, but at this point she felt she had no option. Zoey needed to be with Ellie right now. 

Later, she would tell both of them what has been going on. 

Later. 

After she knew the facts herself. 


	19. Fallen 19

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Liz attempted to see her mother over the next two weeks, but was told that the prisoner had been placed in administrative segregation because of an unfortunate incident. When she asked what 'administrative segregation' was, she couldn't get an answer. All she was told was that Abbey was not being allowed any visitors until further notice. 

Liz finally called on Bill, trying to get some answers. 

"Bill, I know something's wrong. It's not like my mother to get involved in anything like a so-called unfortunate incident. Can you make some calls and find out what's going on?" 

"Liz, is there something I should know? You mother has had two very serious injuries over the past few months and you wanted her to stay out of the prison this last time. What's going on?" 

Liz knew she had to tell somebody. "Bill, Mom needs some help. Something is happening to her in prison and she won't talk about it. Let me try and explain what's happened that I know about." 

She described to Bill the sequence of events and the fear Abbey had expressed in the hospital about going back. 

"Do you have proof?" 

"No, we don't. But Mom will tell you. I know she will." 

Bill became livid. He had known Jed and Abbey Bartlet for many years and considered them to be close friends. "How could anyone do this to such a fine woman? Yes, Abbey made a mistake but she stood up for herself and took the punishment the court was required to give her. All your mother ever wanted was some peace for your father. Her life should not be endangered while in prison." 

"Bill, she could get killed in there. There has to be a way we can help her." 

Bill looked across his desk to see a very frightened daughter. 

"Okay. Right now, let me call the Director of Corrections. Dan and I have a long friendship and he should be able to tell me something about this so-called 'unfortunate incident'. I'll call you later this afternoon, if that's okay? Maybe he can find out more than I can." 

"Bill, what's administrative segregation? That's what they said Mom had been assigned to after this so called unfortunate incident." 

"It's basically isolation. The prisoner cannot leave her cell for 23 hours a day, the other hour would be spent in solitary exercise, her meals are slipped in through the door, and there's no contact with anyone else. She can shower once a week but only under supervision and in handcuffs. It's normally used to punish prisoners who have gotten into fights or broken some serious rule. I have no clue why Abbey would be subjected to this. It doesn't make sense." 

"We have to get to the bottom of this, Bill. Mom is already depressed and this might push her over the edge." Tears slid down Liz's face, thinking of the horror her mother was experiencing. 

"Liz, I promise you I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll call in any favor I have, from the governor on down, to get a resolution." 

Liz stood to go. "Thanks. If I can't get Mom out of there, at least I prevent this crap from happening." 

"I doubt this will shorten your mother's sentence but I'll do everything humanly possible to find out what's going one and get it to stop. Dan owes me some favors and I'm calling them in right now. Now go home and sit by the phone. I'll call you as soon as I find out something." 


	20. Fallen 20

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times series**. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 20**

A couple of hours later the phone rang at the Westins. 

"Bill?" Liz prayed that the news would be good. 

"Liz, its Zoey. I have some sad news for you. Tom just died. Ellie made the decision to turn off the respirator. The doctors said there was no hope for recovery." 

"How's Ellie taking it?" 

"Hard. Real hard." 

"Have any arrangements been made?" 

"Not yet. I'll let you know when I have the information. I just wanted to tell you what's happened. Bye." 

"Bye. And Zoey, give her my love." 

In a few minutes, the phone rang again. This time it was Bill. 

"Liz, I have some information on why Abbey's visiting privileges were revoked. The warden told the Director of Corrections that the prisoner had attacked a guard and had been placed in administrative segregation as punishment. I have the report in front of me." 

"NO! My mom wouldn't do that!" 

"I know honey. I've called Millie and we are going to meet the Director and warden at the prison. We won't leave until we get some answers." 

"I'm going." 

"No. I don't want you or any family involved. It's going to be tough enough as it is." 

"Bill, that's my mother and I am going." 

"Are you sure? It might not be the most pleasant conversation." 

"I don't care. I owe Mom whatever I can do to stop what's going on over there." 

"Okay. I'll be by in a few minutes to pick you up." 

"Thanks." 

Hanging up the phone, Liz grabbed her purse and jacket and yelled to her husband, "Doug, I'll be back soon." 

And she waited for Bill. She only hoped that her mother would be okay when they finally saw her. 


	21. Fallen 21

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Warden, I want to see Mrs. Bartlet and right now." 

"Sir, she's in isolation for attacking a guard. That means she cannot have any visitors." 

"I know the damn rules. You will bring Mrs. Bartlet to this office right now." 

"Yes, sir." Warden Moore picked up the phone and gave the order. 

Millie, Liz, and Bill were impatiently waiting for her to arrive. The biggest question was what condition Abbey would be in. Two weeks in isolation on top of two serious physical attacks would begin to break anybody, even a person as strong as Abigail Bartlet. 

Soon, Abbey arrived in leg shackles and handcuffs. She had a blank stare on her face, as if she was willing her mind to think about other things than current reality. 

Liz gasped when she saw the blank expression on her mother's face. The image only served to make her angrier at the trauma that her mother was facing in prison. Physical and mental trauma that would have already broken a weaker person. 

The warden stood away from the group and smiled. The great Mrs. Bartlet was in no shape to speak to anyone. 

He had personally given orders to place the prisoner in isolation. He knew that the action would cause concern, so he expected this little meeting to take place sooner or later. After he had proven to his boss there was no problem, the harassment could start again. 

He so despised this woman. This woman who had taken his wife from him so many years ago. The so-called highly-skilled surgeon whose skill had not been enough to save his wife, who had died on the operating table. And all she could say was "I'm sorry." 

He hated this woman and was miraculously given a chance to put his hatred into actions that caused her the same grief he had felt so many years ago. He thanked God for putting her here so he could do just that. 

"Mom. It's Liz." Liz bent down next to her mother, speaking softly and stroking her arm, trying to make her respond. "Look at me Mom. Please look at me." 

But there was still no response. 

Abbey continued to have a blank stare until she realized that her friends and family were in the room to help her. Finally, a small smile broke across her face. 'Maybe things are going to get better now.' 

"Mrs. Bartlet, I'm Dan Corinthian, the Director of Corrections in New Hampshire." Abbey looked at the big man who sat down in front of her and took her hands gently in his. "I have reports that you have suffered attacks by the guards here at the prison. Is that true?" 

Abbey looked around the room at everybody's face, one at a time. Millie nodding. Bill smiling. Liz kneeling by her side, stroking her arm. "Tell them Mom. Tell them the truth." 

Maybe this was her chance. A chance she had been praying for. 

It was the time to come forward. It was time to draw upon her strength that had seen her through the past eleven months. 

It was time she asked for heavenly assistance. 'Jed, help me do the right thing. Help me.' 

Abbey opened her mouth to answer the Director. The answer she knew she had to give. 


	22. Fallen 22

 

**Fallen**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Abbey, Liz, Zoey, Ellie  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. NBC, Sorkin and Wells do.  
**Summary:** Abbey serves her time in prison.  
**Feedback:** Always welcomed.  
**Author's Note:** This is Part 3 of the **Hard Times** series. I am not a lawyer. Please ignore legal issues. 

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Abbey pulled her jacket tightly around her. The crisp November air chilled her to the bone. But the sun was shining and she had to get her fill of it. It had been such a long time since she had felt the sun on her face. 

It had been a hectic month. 

She had told the Director of Corrections about her encounters with the guards, including the attack in the stairwell. He investigated her story and found out that some of the guards had been giving her severe harassment, with the warden's approval and encouragement. 

She was immediately transferred out of the State Prison to the county jail in Manchester. 

The international uproar from the attacks and the harassment generated such enormous bad publicity for the Governor that he persuaded District Attorney Short to draw up papers shortening her actual imprisonment to time served and placed on probation for the remaining time. Judge Adams gladly issued the order. 

**** 

Only one week ago, she had been released from jail and had immediately gone home. 

The farm. Home at last. 

Liz and Millie had opened the house up and stocked the cabinets. 

As the Secret Service drove the car up the driveway, Abbey burst into tears upon seeing her home for the first time in a year and knowing that one of the worst parts of her life was finally over. 

But Ellie still refused to see her. Abbey had briefly talked to her daughter on the phone and expressed her sympathy for Tom's death. But Ellie still wouldn't talk about what had happened during the trial. 

Abbey shrugged. Ellie would come in time. Heavenly intervention had already produced one miracle. Maybe there would be another. 

****** 

As Abbey walked up the hill toward the house, she saw a car parked in the driveway. Ellie's car. Her heart leapt at the hope that she had come home at last. But then Abbey realized that she probably only came because her sisters insisted. 

Abbey entered the front door to find Ellie on the sofa in the living room. 

"Elllie, I'm so glad you came." Her feelings were mixed. She didn't know how this was going to end. 

"Hi, Mom." 

Abbey heard the hesitancy in her voice. 

"I'm sorry about Tom. Liz thought highly of him." 

Ellie looked at her mother and the tears starting flowing. 

Abbey walked over and brought her daughter into a tight hug. 

"Shh. I know, Elllie. I understand." 

After a few minutes, Ellie's sobs subsided. She pulled out of the embrace and looked directly at her mom. 

"I had no idea what you've been through until I had to make the decision to turn off Tom's life support. I had to be so strong and I know now that you had to be the same when you helped to relieve Dad's pain. I love you, Mom and I've missed you so much. Can we start again? I need you so bad. Especially right now." 

"Ellie, I'm always here for you. And I'll always be here. I love you. And your father did too." 

As she hugged her daughter one more time, Abbey sent her eyes heavenward. 

'Thank you Jed, for returning my family. I love you.' 


End file.
